SAIYUKI GOES TO DISNEY!
by Katanasenpai
Summary: The title is selfexplanitory, the Saiyuki boys go to Disney, perhaps with occasional appearances from.....you guessed it ME! just to make it more funny........
1. Chapter 1

"…" Talking

…' Thinking

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing……But I'll be sure to tell ya'll when I FINALLY OWN SANZO! YOU WILL BE MINE!

Insert maniacal laughter

The Saiyuki People Go to Disney!

Chapter 1: No Guns in the Park Please.

"Let's Go!" Goku yelled.

Gojyo sighed. "Why the hell did I have to come here?"

"Well we did win the free tickets." said Hakkai with a "matter-of-fact" look on his face.

Gojyo stopped. "Hey Sanzo, Do you even remember entering a contest?"

Sanzo pulled out his gun. "ARE you accusing ME of this?"

"No! How could I a mere mortal question the Great Priest Sanzo?" Gojyo said sarcastically. "Tight-ass priest" he added under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU COCKROACH!" Sanzo screamed

"No Sanzo wait!" Hakkai pleaded, but it was too late.

"DIE!" Sanzo shouted firing a round at Gojyo's head.

"Damn you!" Gojyo yelled.

(Katana: To avoid a lot of swearing and shooting, I have decided to leave the fight between Gojyo and Sanzo to your imagination.)

"Please calm DOWN you two, you're scaring the children." Hakkai said, finally losing a little of his cool. Oh, well…..is it really worth it?'

Turning away, he pulled out the letter that told them that they won the trip. It read:

Dear Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku;

Congratulations! You are the lucky winners of an all-expense paid trip to Disneyland in Florida! Included in this envelope are your plane and admission tickets.

Enjoy,

K.T.

"K.T." Hakkai muttered. "Who's that?"

"Hell if I know." Sanzo said.

Finally calmed down a little I see.' Hakkai thought.

"And I really don't care…" Sanzo added.

Hakkai nodded. "Whatever you say sir."

I still have my doubts, but I can't tell Sanzo that with out the serious possibly of losing my head.'

Also, he was starting to get tired and developing a small headache.

And we haven't even entered the park'

"Excuse me sirs…" a voice said behind them.

Instinct took over reason; the three of them (K: Goku is FAR ahead of them at this point, but his stupid monkey brain hasn't noticed they're gone.) turned around, each pulling out their weapon.

They were thrown completely off guard, because when they suspected an ugly, stinky demon; they were met with an ugly stinky park attendant. (K: Is that what they are called?)

"Sorry sirs, but park policy clearly states that no weapons allowed in the park…" He said stretching out his hands to take their weapons. Trust me; I'll keep em safe for you."

"O.K…Mr. Gardner…" Hakkai said reading the man's name tag. "Gojyo, give this good man your weapon…"

"……Fine" Gojyo said as he handed over his weapon. Hakkai also put away his Chi energy. But Sanzo refused.

"Sir…did you hear me?" Mr. Gardner asked hesitantly.

"Yes…but no" Sanzo said still holding his gun.

Mr. Gardner was stunned; this had most certainly NOT been in his training. "What?"

"You heard me chubby…I said NO!" Sanzo said starting to lose his temper.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to…"

Mr. Gardner was cut off by Sanzo shooting his gun into the air. "This gun is special to me and I'm not gonna let some sausage-fingered, snot-nosed attendant take it from me!" Sanzo said, raising his voice with each word.

The attendant was REALLY scared now. "Sir, just PLEASE promise me that you won't fire or even pull out that gun in the park….or if you do…don't mention my name at all…Ok?"

"Hn.." Sanzo grunted giving a short nod.

"Good….bye" Mr. Gardner said. Than he ran away as fast as his puggy legs could take him, dropping Gojyo's weapon.

"SANZO, HAKKAI, GOJYO! What's taking you guys so long?" Goku yelled, finally remembering that they were supposed to be with him.

"Comin' you Baka-Zaru!" Gojyo yelled back to the waiting Goku.

"Whad'da call me!"

"You heard me!"

Hakkai laughed. "We might as well follow them." He said with a grin.

"Hn…" was all that Sanzo would said.

Maybe from here on in, we can have a nice peaceful day.' Hakkai thought.

But little did they know that in the shadows, a figure was watching them. "Hn…so they're here too…"

K: OOOHHH! Cliffhanger! I LOVE doing that to people……but I think this is a personal best.

Next time:

The adventure continues;

Who is watching them? And what is Goku's favorite ride?

That is for me to know and you to find out!

Until then!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it REALLY small world after all?

Disclaimer: Insert something clever and funny about me not owning Saiyuki & to cry out my undying love for Sanzo.

Katana: Sorry, but I found part of the original story...In case if you were wondering, my brother put a heat lamp on top of my notebook...that's how he destroyed it...along with an original story about ancient Japan, the 3 Dodgeball Chapter and a whole new story...sigh That'll teach me to make 2nd copies...Oh well, so my life goes...Now, on with the show!

"Finally!" Goku said.

Sanzo and Hakkai had just caught up with Goku.

Sanzo sighed. "Let's get this over with then..."

"I suppose we have to go through security." Hakkai commented pleasantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Gojyo yelled. "THE LINE'S ALL THE WAY TO THE FREAKING PARKING LOT!" (K: Which if you've been to WDW is VERY far away.)

45 minutes and much complaining later...

"YAY! We're FINALLY in!" Goku exclaimed jumping around.

"Welcome to Magic Kingdom!" said a sugary-sweet voice.

Goku stopped and stared. "It's Cinderella!" he said.

Gojyo walked over to them "Hey Monkey, who's your..." He stopped when he saw her.

Immediately, he went into "full-flirting" mood. "Hey, I'm Gojyo. What's your name?"

Cinderella was shocked. "Ummm...I...I'm..."

"Hey buddy!" a man's voice said. "Get off my girl!"

"It's Prince Charming!" Goku screamed, hardly believing what he saw.

"Not very Charming is he?" Hakkai joked watching The Prince yelling at Gojyo to get away from Cinderella.

But Gojyo wasn't listening. "Wanna go get at drink with me at Pleasure Island?"

"HEY!" Prince Charming reitrated.

Hakkai intervened before before there was a real fight. "We were just going now." He said as he grabbed Gojyo by the back of his shirt and dragged him away yelling.

"Hey look!" Goku said "It's the Boat ride! CAN WE GO ON? CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE?"

"Sure!" Hakkai said pleasantly.

"I WANNA RIDE WITH SANZO!" Goku whined.

Sanzo sighed. "Fine..."

At the front of the line...

Hakkai and Goyjo got the back of the boat, while Sanzo and Goku got the front.

About halfway through the ride, Goku was excited and hyper, Hakkai had that pleasant grin on his face, and Sanzo and Gojyo were going insane. Right about when the dolls where singing "It's a small world after all" in German, Gojyo snapped. "STOP IT!" he screamed.

Back in the control room, They were watching the ride monitors and heard someone scream "STOP!" and immendiately, they stopped the boats.

"NOW WHAT'D YOU DO YOU DUMB COCKROACH!" Sanzo yelled.

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME!" Gojyo yelled back, and then tacking out his weapon, proceeded to smash the dolls. Sanzo took out his gun also and started shooting. But the singing didn't stop.

"THEY WON'T QUIT!" Gojyo yelled. "RETREAT!" Then he dived into the water and swam to the end of the ride. Sanzo, being a little more practical, ran to the emergency exit. Hakkai moved up to up to the front and sat down with Goku and patiently waited for the ride to start back up.

However, on the other side of the park...

"K.T.?" Yaone asked.

"Forget it..." Dokugakuji said. "Who care about some K.T.?"

"NOT ME!" Lirin said jumping up and down. "Just wanna find big brother and ride some rides and leave!"

"Indeed..." Yaone said. "I wonder where Lord Kougaiji is?"

"Let's just get him and go..." Dokugakuji said.

I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that..." a voice said from the shadows. "You see, Kougaiji is with me..."

"What?" Yaone gasped.

"He's fine...for now..." the voice said. "But you cannot leave...That'd be no fun! So run around, play and enjoy yourselves...all will be clear soon..."

Katana: Well...This sure has taken a strang turn...well Please comment me on how I'm doing, and tell me anything you might want me to add...Also, I will try to get new chapters out faster...So, until then...Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Attack of the Noodles

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Disney...so there...

Katana: Well, as you can see, I'm writing more now then I have in a while. That's because I've been less depressed recently. I can't wait until school starts. Not that I really LIKE school, but I miss all my friends. I'll be in 10th grade...wow...3 MORE YEARS! WHOOT! Oh, and by the way, the Noodle Stand I mention is one of the best food places in Magic Kingdom. It's near the Lilo and Stitch and Buzz Lightyear Rides.

"Don't...say...a word..." a very wet Gojyo said to Hakkai, who was trying not to laugh.

"SANZO!" Goku whined. "I'm HUNGRY!"

"No!" Sanzo said, then hit him with his fan.

"There appears to be a rather good noodle stand at the other end of the park..." Hakkai said looking at the map.

Sanzo gave him his best 'I-will-kill-you' glare.

"Can we go?" Goku begged. "PLEASE?"

Sanzo looked at Goku, then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"YAY! NOODLES!" Goku yelled.

Hakkai laughed as he watched Gojyo swear and wrung out his shirt.

Later, as they were eating their expensive, cheap Chinese food and Sanzo's gold credit card was almost out of cash.

"Well?" Hakkai asked happily. "What shall we do next?"

"How 'bout this shootin' ride?" Goku said, now happy after buying a dozen plates of Chicken Teriyaki. "I bet Sanzo will be GREAT at it!"

Sanzo sighed.

"Fine with me..." Gojyo said, finally resembling dry.

They went to the ride, which is next to the Noodle Stand, and looked at the line. But this time they were smart, they got the Fast-Pass and were in a very short period of time, on the ride.

Hakkai had a great time shooting at all the targets, Gojyo, on the other hand, was having a harder time. But Goku only seemed interested in spinning the car around. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled. "Sanzo, put your hands up!" Sanzo was far from having fun. Actually, his face a disgusting shade of green now. At the end of the ride, Sanzo made a beeline for the Mens' Room, while Gojyo was laughing hysterically.

Back with the other group...

"What should we do know?" Yaone asked.

"What she said...What else can we do?" Dokugakuji sighed.

"KIND HER 'N BEAT HER UP!" Lirin yelled.

Yaone sighed. "Lady Lirin, you really should not speak of such things..."

"But what about big brother?" Lirin asked.

"We shall have to listen to her and go on without Lord Kougaiji for now..." Yaone said sadly.

"Well, what will we do first?" Dokugakuji asked.

Lirin got an evil grin on her face. "THE BOAT RIDE!" she yelled.

15 mind-numbing minutes later...

"WHAT!" Lirin yelled. "It's CLOSED!"

"Yes.." a park attendent named Paula (K: Sorry, not Mr. Gardener...) said. "Some nut-cases distroyed the entire ride!"

"Grrr..." a mad Lirin growled. "If I ever see them I'll pound them into the dust!"

Yaone sighed. "Well then, shall we go to the train ride?"

"...Sure..." Lirin said still upset.

Back to Sanzo and the rest...

Gojyo was laughing so hard he almost peed himself when Sanzo finally emerged from the restroom. "Death..." he said quietly to Gojyo putting his gun to his forehead.

"Well?" Hakkai said. "How about a nice train ride?"

They were standing in the line (no fast-passes) when Gojyo gasped.

"Shit..." he said quietly.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked and then he saw them.

Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Lirin heading right to the ride that they were last in line for. He met Yaone's eyes and saw a similar shock in them. They were seen.

Katana: Another cliffhanger. Well...I like this chapter...I don't know way, but it's my favorite. I had ALOT of problems with food prices in Disney. It's SOO expensive there. I lost alot of weight from skipping meals and doing a ton of walking. But I also got a lot of blisters...ouch...

Next chapter: They finally meet! A fight is brewing and what could stop it? Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: They Meet...again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or Disney...or much of anything else...

Katana: I have returned! I'm sorry that I haven't written Chapter 3 of Dodgeball yet. I've been kinda lacking for inspiration for it. My friend Ashley, who helped me come up with the idea, goes to my school. So the next chapter will probably be out soon after school starts. Again, I apologize for that. A little on the story now, I really don't know where most of this is going. It was meant to be a light comedy, but in come Yaone and the rest...and...well...It evolved from there. But enough of me, time for Chapter 4!

Hakkai's eyes met Yaone's and saw a similar shock in them. They had been spotted.

Crap... Hakkai thought. He turned to Gojyo, "Don't say anything..." he muttered.

"But what about them?..." Gojyo whispered back.

The lane moved up and their discussion stopped for a while. There were now a few people between them and Yaone, who was at the front. Hakkai looked back at her. She met his gaze and she smiled and nodded.

Good, she won't tell them... Hakkai thought. But if any of the others see them... He shuddered.

"What?" Sanzo said to him, turning.

"NOTHING!" Hakkai said.

"SANZO I LOVE YOU!" Gojyo said, trying to get him to look the opposite direction from where Yaone and the others were.

Sanzo looked at him shaken for a minute, and then he hit him with his fan. "You don't even deserve one of my bullets..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gojyo yelled putting his hand on his head.

Hakkai heaved a sigh. They should be busy for a while...

Several minutes later, it was finally time for them to get on the ride and much to the despair of Hakkai, they got the back car. Hakkai insisted that he and Gojyo got the back-facing seats, so Sanzo and Goku wouldn't see the others. They, conveniantly, got the very front car. Yaone got the sat facing them, while Dokugakuji and Lirin squeezed into the other side. But luck was not on their side. Right after the ride began, Goku looked back to see the planet ride that was above the train station and he saw the back of Lirin's head. He didn't even recoginze her until she turned her head a little to the left to get a better look of the park.

"Hey! Sanzo!" Goku said loudly. "Look!" It's Lirin and the rest!"

Sanzo turned.

"HI!" Goku yelled.

"SHUT UP MONKEY!" Sanzo screamed and pulled out his fan. That made Dokugakuji turn.

Great... he thought. We were being followed...

But, surprisingly, they all waited until the end of the ride to acknowledge each other more than that. Maybe because Sanzo didn't want to pay for another ride. Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku got off first and waited for the other three.

"Well... What are you all doing here?" Dokugakuji asked plainly.

Sanzo glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing..."

"Here were invited here..." Hakkai said pulling out the letter and handed it to Yaone. "...by someone who called themself K.T."

Yaone took it and pulled out her own. "Really?" she said, suprised. "Us too!"

"Met her yet?" Dokugakuji asked.

"No."Gojyo answered.

"We have!" Lirin said. "'N she's a bitch!"

"I BET!" Goku said back. "She sent us here, but only to meet you!"

"AND SHE STOLE NII-CHAN!"

"Wait..." Hakkai said, interupting them. "She kidnapped Kougaiji?"

Yaone sighed and nodded sadly.

Gojyo looked at her, and then bursted out laughing. "The great Kougaiji-sama? Got KIDNAPPED BY A LITTLE GIRL!!!"

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and Katana appeared. "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL FOR YOU INFORMATION!" she screamed

This made Gojyo stop laughing.

Hakkai bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katana bowed back. "Same here."

Katana: Guten Tag! Well, I started school a few weeks ago and my teachers apparently enjoy pounding me with homework. My English teacher found out that i like writing and gives us one or two papers a weeks. I'm really trying hard this year to get good grades because I failed 2 classes in two quarters. If i do fail, I'll be banned from thw computer, so wish me luck! Also, me and a friend, Tsuki are working on a Yu Yu Hakusho and Saiyuki ficcy. It'll kinda be like Disney, except for completely different...So look out for that...well...See ya soon!


End file.
